The story never told
by emokidnelson
Summary: This is the story never told, the story of another team of shinobi, the same age as team Gai, just hidden in the shadows of the shadow world. The team of the broken and ruined, the team for those who no longer fit in in this world. OC's so if you don't like, don't read.


**Heellooo, so I've never actually written a Naruto (or any other manga/anime) fanfiction before... so this is gonna be my first, hope you like it! reviews are very much appreciated, so if you even have a slight bit of time, please tell me what you think!**

* * *

The cloaked figures made their way through the darkness slowly. They were exhausted from their long journey, but found the will to keep going as they could see the village lights just through the trees. There were a bunch of them, six to be exact, one of them no longer capable of walking on their own. They fought through the last row of trees and came into a clearing with a view over the city. Relief washed over them, and several of them smiled at one another, finding the strength to move their sore limbs further.

"Come on, the entrance should be just down this way." One of them called and pointed down the hill. The rest nodded and collected themselves and were just about to make their way down to the gate, when they saw a flash of movement in the darkness, making them stop right in their track.

"Halt." Six pairs of eyes went up to gaze at the dark figure in front of them. The person before them was wearing a long cloak, concealing both gender and age. Not one of the travellers dared to move.

"Who are you? State your business." The voice was completely drained of emotion, but was clearly female. Shaking slightly, one of the travellers, a tall man, stepped forward.

"Good lady, we are travellers who were on our way to the refugee camp of Koi, but we were forced to turn around. We have travelled for many days and have run much too low on food and water. We have encountered sickness and are not able to travel any longer. So we wish to seek refuge in the village Konoha." The man shakily finished their tale, and all six of the travellers held their breaths, waiting for an answer from the woman, who had yet to show her face.

The woman said nothing, seemingly just assessing them with her still concealed eyes. In a flash of movement, the woman raised her hand and sent a blade flying towards one of the travellers. The said girl yelped and stumbled backwards as the ninja blade stuck to the ground. All the travellers stared wide eyed at the woman. Her attack had been much to fast or them to even register, and yet, it seemed as though she was holding back a great deal.

"Commoners, I see." The woman made a 'hmm' sound and gazed at their terrified expressions. She sighed and turned her back to them. "Very well, I grant you access. This does, however, not mean that you are permitted to stay, that is for the Hokage to decide." She began walking away from them in long, silent strides. After only a step or two, she turned to face them slightly, her face still hidden. "Well are you coming then? I will accompany you to the gate." With that she started again, the startled travellers staring after her, before getting it together and following her with careful steps.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi were just returning from a mission, the gates to Konoha finally visible, and Naruto was complaining about how they hadn't had anything proper to eat in the longest time, and that he was looking forward to getting a bowl of proper ramen. Sakura was shaking her head at him, but silently agreeing, Sai chuckled at them, while Kakashi just seemed to be ignoring everything and everyone. The gates to Konoha closed when the sun set, and after that one had to have legit documents to get into the village. Darkness had long ago taken over, and Sakura was already getting out their scrolls to prove their identity, the large gates coming up. As they got closer, they noticed the huddling figures standing in front of the gate, looking quite lost. The four shinobi quickly made their way up to the group of people, slightly confused as to why they would be there. Naruto purposely made a noise, so that the people would know of their presence. The six figures whirled around, startled, and stared at the four shinobi. Sakura took a step forward.

"Excuse me, but who are you, and what are you doing here?" her voice was gentle, and she was obviously aware that the people seemed to be quite frighten. The people looked at each other, some of them nodding slightly, before a woman stepped forward.

"We seek refuge in your village as our own home has been destroyed by rogue ninja, and the refugee camp under attack as we got there." a few of the refugees looked down, in shame or pain, but the two adults held the gaze of the four shinobi.

"Oh my god. Well I'm sure the Hokage will grant your wish, but you will need help getting in, come with us." Sakura walked up to the woman, putting a hand on her arm, and the man closer to the gate was just about to say something, when a dark figure stepped out of the little night-entry door of the gate.

"There will be no need for that, seeing as I have already taken account of them." All ten people outside looked up at the female standing in the opening of the village.

"Is that so? Well then there is no problem at all! But, may I ask who you are?" Sakura sounded confident and polite, but he was slightly angsty inside; the concealed stranger made her extremely uncomfortable.

The still hidden figure of the stranger inclined her head towards the group of shinobi. "I don't see why that would be necessary or appropriate." That was of course all it took for the hungry and tired Naruto to lose his minimal patience, and throw a kunai rather rudely at the stranger. "Show yourself, you coward!" He screamed, frustration clear in his voice, as the kunai sailed through the air in a speed too fast for any of the travellers to see.

The stranger just snickered, and with a sudden blue light, the kunai stopped and floated in mid-air. Nine of the ten travellers and shinobi dropped their jaws, while the tenth gasped in surprise. Under the hood of the stranger, a pair of eyes shone like two blue lamps, finally letting the rest of the crowd see the strangers grin. Beside him, Naruto saw Kakashi let out a breath and then straighten up. In front of them the blue light faded, and the kunai-knife dropped to the ground.

"Long time no see, Dog." Though her mouth was no longer visible, the strangers grin was evident in her voice. Kakashi stiffened noticeably, staring wide-eyed at the stranger. The tall man relaxed his body, and if he could have seen Kakashi's face, Naruto was sure he would be smiling.

"So you're finally back, Raven."


End file.
